The principal role of the Administrative Core of the M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Prostate SPORE is to expand the integration of investigators from diverse scientific disciplines who have joined the translational research effort in prostate cancer. It is the purpose of the Administrative Core to provide continuous leadership and general administrative support for all SPORE-related activities. Dr. Christopher Logothetis, Director, and Dr. Timothy Thompson, Co-Director, provide support for all SPORE research projects, cores, and programs and ensure compliance with all governmental regulations, policies, and requirements. The Administrative Core coordinates data quality control and quality assurance in conjunction with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics and Specimen Cores and the Internal and External Advisory Boards. The Administrative Core convenes all meetings of the SPORE, including seminars and lectures presented by scientific leaders in basic, translational, and clinical prostate cancer research brought to the SPORE by the Directors. With the Program Directors, the Administrative Core monitors the selection of projects and trainees for the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs, respectively. Dr. Logothetis chairs the Executive Committee, composed ofthe Co-Principal Investigator and senior scientific leaders with extensive SPORE experience. To address the ongoing needs of the minority and medically underserved communities in Houston and Harris County, Texas, Dr. Curtis Pettaway (Collaborator) has developed the Prostate Outreach Program integrated into SPORE research through the Administrative Core. Special Contributor Dr. Randall Millikan has developed the M. D. Anderson Prostate Research database (Research Repository) which serves the increasing data and bioinformatics needs of SPORE investigators, in collaboration with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics and Specimen Cores. The Patient Advocacy program brings patient representation to the SPORE and increases awareness and education of prostate cancer research, treatment, and prevention in the community. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The principal role of the Administrative Core of the M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Prostate SPORE is to expand the integration of investigators from diverse scientific disciplines who have joined the translational research effort in prostate cancer, and to provide continuous leadership and general administrative support for all SPORE-related activities.